


Иди с ним две

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О жизни на Альтернии во времена Страдальца, о самом Страдальце — о тех, кто был рядом с ним, и о тех, кто не был, о дорогах, которые заканчиваются, и горизонтах, которые есть всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди с ним две

Он выбрался на верхнюю палубу. Багровое ночное небо сменило цвет, посветлело, сделалось грязным.  
Псионик посмотрел на свои руки, чистые, без мозолей и ссадин. Пальцы подрагивали, желтоватые вены на запястьях болезненно вздулись.   
Ничего, это пройдёт, сказал он сам себе.  
Это пройдёт, как прошла первая настоящая рабочая ночь. Край горизонта подёрнулся полосой жестокого дневного пламени. Новобранцы уходили в город группками, спешили поужинать, напиться, выспаться, поздравить друг друга с успехом. Он снова поглядел на свои дрожащие пальцы.  
И ушёл в город один.  
  
Свободных мест за столами в трактире почти не было. Псионик осторожно пробрался в угол зала, поближе к дотлевающему очагу, и сел за круглый стол, за которым молча ужинали два тролля — один из новобранцев (парней в чёрно-жёлтой униформе в трактире была добрая дюжина, если не больше) и странник в плаще с капюшоном. Трактирщик принёс дрова и положил несколько поленьев в очаг. Сделалось жарко, новобранец бросил свой ужин, встал из-за стола и ушёл наверх. Шагая по лестнице, он тёр пальцами виски и пару раз провёл ладонью по волосам. Можно было даже не гадать — у него болела голова.  
Тролль-странник что-то недовольно пробормотал и аккуратно подвинул к себе тарелку новобранца. Потом вздохнул и откинул капюшон плаща. Лицо у него было довольно красивое, но выглядел он как-то неправильно, нескладно, и сложно было сразу сказать, почему.  
 — Выбрасывать еду — тяжкий грех, — сообщил странник, особо ни к кому не обращаясь. А потом спросил:  
 — Откуда в городе краснокровок столько псиоников?  
Псионик отставил стакан и снисходительно улыбнулся явно недалёкому собеседнику. Деревня как есть.  
 — Сразу видно, что ты не местный. Нас тут давно ждали вообще-то! Мы — воздушный флот Её Имперской, делаем остановку на пути к остальным частям. Это ещё не все с корабля сошли: старшие там остались. А наши решили погулять. По твёрдой земле под ногами соскучились.  
(я еле стою)  
«Воздушный флот Её Имперской» — это нужно произносить с гордостью, но хмельной язык не слушался, и получилось очень жалко. Как-то шепеляво. Флот Её Имперфской. Престишная флушба.  
Странник оказался совершенно не впечатлён.  
 — Вот оно что. Новая кампания?  
 — Нет, реорганизация. Мы — личная эскадра, почётный легион с двойной зарплатой. Что-то вроде специальных войск и резерва одновременно.  
(смотри)  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
(как медленно ты будешь умирать)  
В армии троллей не бывает резерва. Кажется, это даже странник знал, потому что поглядел на псионика с дурацким пьяным состраданием.  
 — И что, так много платят, что ты согласился?  
 — Ха-ха-ха! Ну ты и чудной. Как будто меня спросили. Наших ребят просто набирают: здоров, значит, служишь. Болен, значит, служишь недолго.  
Псионик не заметил, как понизил голос. Его собеседник теперь тоже говорил тише, но яростнее.  
 — Так это же верная смерть! Вы даже не пушечное мясо, вы двигатели кораблей, механизмы, это же... безнра... ну, так нельзя. Так нельзя жить.  
Псионик положил локти на стол и устроил на них свою голову. От выпитого она стала тяжёлая и боль в ней почти утихла.  
(дрянь-дребедень)  
(мы не будем кричать на вас)  
(не будем бить вас)  
(но если ты не поднимешь мой корабль в воздух)  
(ты умрёшь)  
 — Нельзя, — пробормотал он, а потом с болью в голосе спросил, — но что же мне делать?  
 — Бежать, — просто сказал странник. Его голос долетал теперь до псионика издалека, словно странный тролль говорил из-под воды. На самом деле он просто говорил с набитым ртом, а у псионика шумело в ушах.  
 — Не могу. Мне завтра надо возвращаться на корабль. Самоволку не прощают, сразу выгонят или убьют... а у меня ещё и первый раз!  
Странник удивлённо посмотрел на дно своей кружки.  
 — В смысле, я первый раз на настоящем, большом корабле. Понимаешь, я никогда не думал, что летать — это так неестественно и так больно.  
Странник, конечно, не понимал.   
(магии не существует)  
(гравитации не существует)  
Псионику очень хотелось спать, но поговорить хотелось тоже. Совмещать оба занятия получалось плохо.  
Странник вдруг взял руки псионика в свои, и тот резко поднял голову. Она немедленно откликнулась волной боли.  
 — Беги, пожалуйста, — псионик наконец понял, что не так с его собеседником. Глаза у него были не ржаво-красные, как у всех в этом городе, а яркие, как угли в очаге. Абсолютно безумные глаза.  
Псионик отнял свои руки и отодвинулся на стуле.  
 — Ты будешь первым и поведёшь за собой остальных. Не позволяй своей крови делать из тебя раба, слышишь? — странник говорил тихо, но очень уверенно, как будто читал заученные фразы. Отсветы пламени плясали на его лице.  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
 — Но я ведь ни на что больше не годен. Может, со мной немногие бы согласились поменяться, но я хотя бы не нищий. И не пират.  
 — Ты труп. Скоро станешь им.  
 — Да, ещё по одной, пожалуйста... Да брось. Местные живут ещё меньше, чем мы, ты их тоже уже трупами считаешь, умник?  
(не лги)  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
 — Тролли с тёмно-красной кровью не поднимают в воздух гигантские куски металла силой мысли. Да, ни один из них не может занять высокое положение в обществе, защитить свою честь в споре с высшими, но это другой вопрос, это не делает их трупами и самоубийцами. Это делает их просто слепыми идиотами, ну а ты...  
 — Да, спасибо, давайте ещё одну на сдачу.  
 — А ты сознательно доводишь себя до изнеможения во имя военной мощи Её Имперской, потому что таков обычай вашей касты — сознательно доводить себя до изнеможения. Я вас ненавижу за это.  
Псионик хрипло засмеялся. Странник улыбнулся ему.  
Трактирщик протирал столы и недовольно наблюдал за ними. Многие постояльцы ушли наверх в комнаты, некоторых вышвырнули за дверь, прямо под палящее солнце, а эти двое гоняли старика в погреб уже который раз. Самое время требовать плату вперёд.  
 — Я нас тоже ненавижу. То есть не нас, а... всё это.  
Псионик махнул рукой, обводя сводчатый потолок, грязный очаг, стойку с цветными бутылками, не их, конечно, имея в виду.  
Трактирщик выругался.  
 — Ты должен менять то, что не нравится, — менторским тоном проговорил странник, продолжая глупо улыбаться.  
 — А чтобы что-то менять, надо начать с себя. Я могу рассказать тебе, как это сделать, сначала тебе будет трудно, но потом станет очень легко, я обещаю. Ты не сможешь себе представить, как до этого мог считать иначе. Я прошу тебя...  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
Псионик спал, уронив голову на грудь.  
  
Он проснулся в одной из общих комнат, где спали те, у кого не хватило денег на отдельную, если, конечно, в этом заведении вообще были отдельные.  
(аааа)  
Слизь глубокого сна скатывалась с униформы легко, псионик собирался очень быстро. Он должен быть на корабле. Должен был быть.  
(дрянь-дребедень)  
На городской площади, где по приказу собирались все, кто сходил на землю, не было никого, кроме нескольких озабоченных своими бедами горожанок. Значит, организованная толпа новобранцев была уже на корабле. А корабль, значит, скоро должен был взлететь.  
Псионик перемахнул через чью-то живую изгородь, разодрал себе в кровь ладони о кусты колючек и дворами побежал к северным воротам города. Пользоваться своими способностями в увольнении не возбранялось, но было крайне нежелательно — расход ресурсов.  
(если ты не поднимешь мой корабль в воздух)  
Псионик помотал головой, развёл руки в стороны — и взмыл вверх, полетел над крышами низких ульев, отталкиваясь от труб ногами.  
(гравитации не существует)  
Флагмана и нескольких сопровождающих кораблей на поле не было. Они улетели без него. Он даже не дезертир. Он просто опоздал.  
По небу плыли оранжевые облака, где-то за их кромкой светили луны: зелёная и розовая. Ветер гнал по полю клочки брезента и пепел от кострищ.  
Псионик опустился на конёк чьей-то крыши и закрыл лицо руками.  
Строго говоря, псиоником он уже не был.  
(не лги)  
  
На площади шумели горожане: они обступили кого-то, кричали, хватались за оружие. Пара законорезов без особого энтузиазма пыталась утихомирить толпу — один из них, высокий хмурый тип в бирюзовой шляпе, проводил удивлённым взглядом псионика.  
Но ничего не сказал.  
Псионик поспешил затеряться среди горожан, общаться с законорезами сейчас очень не хотелось. Он успел вспомнить о своих вещах, которые остались на корабле, о деньгах, большую часть которых он вчера пропил и проел и обречённо констатировать, что его вчерашний ненормальный собутыльник сейчас очень бы порадовался.  
Хренов провидец.  
 — Да вы сначала дослушайте, безмозглые вы твари! — завопил кто-то, выпадая из толпы. Он поднялся с колен, одёрнул плащ и зло тряхнул головой.  
На его лице читалась не радость, а ярость, но это, несомненно, был тот самый вчерашний собутыльник.  
Кто-то из толпы швырнул в него камень, но промахнулся. Это был заразный пример — от нескольких камней страннику увернуться не удалось. Псионик нырнул под локоть толстой торговки овощами, которая искала в своей корзинке что-нибудь достаточно гнилое и подходящее случаю, — и схватил странника за локоть.  
 — Бежим? — глупо спросил псионик.  
И они побежали.  
  
Просёлочная дорога была сухой и пыльной, а лес по её краям начал наползать на скалы. Псионик никогда не был здесь, он вообще привык к большим городам, разделённым на кварталы, в каждом из которых жили тролли определённой касты. Можно было из любопытства забрести в квартал высших — если вести себя осторожно, прогулка может получиться интересной и в целом безвредной. Сельская местность с её одноцветными городками была тосклива. А лес и горы — неприятными, холодными, и псионику было неведомо, как в них искать ночлег и пищу.  
Он сомневался, что странник знает, как.  
 — И за что тебя так?  
 — А то ты вчера не понял. Я — пария, отверженный, не такой, как они. И им это не нравится.  
(не позволяй своей крови)  
Псионик покачал головой.  
 — Ты к ним пристал, как ко мне вчера, да? Сходите с насиженного места, становитесь лучше, бегите. Знаю я тебя. Ой.  
Они остановились и посмотрели друг на друга, как будто только что заметили, что идут вместе.  
 — Как тебя зовут? — спросил псионик.  
 — У меня много имён. Любое бранное слово, которое придёт тебе на ум, скорее всего, окажется одним из них.  
Странник не улыбался — и, кажется, не шутил. А потом сказал:  
 — Лишённый Знака.  
И протянул руку.  
Псионик молча пожал её, и они продолжили путь.  
  
 — А что бывает, если ты не доходишь до города, о Лишённый Карты и Компаса? Не в землю же закапываешься?  
Псионик сидел на полу чужой мельницы и пытался придумать, как бы так выспаться на мешках.  
Он бы сейчас и в слизи не заснул. Сначала первая ночь на настоящей работе, потом первая ночь настоящего бродяжничества — это надо пережить. Перевести дух.  
 — Есть у меня карта, между прочим. Обычно я нахожу место для ночлега. Меня вообще-то любят и с удовольствием пускают к себе. Агрессивная публика — редкий случай.  
Псионик представил себе, как Лишённый Знака забредает в квартал, где живут тролли с синей и фиолетовой кровью.  
(аааа)  
 — А как ты вообще выжил со своей красной кровью? Кто был твоим люсусом?  
Нет, спать он сегодня не будет.  
 — О, это хороший вопрос, — Лишённый Знака сел на мешок, скрестив ноги, и завернулся в плащ. Он был похож на большую чёрную кошку.  
 — Я должен был умереть, у меня не было шансов — никаких, ты сам понимаешь. Но меня пожалела одна из приближённых матери-личинки. Она знала, что ни один люсус не выберет меня, и сама стала мне... люсусом.  
 — Люсус-тролль? Ужас какой.  
Лишённый Знака погрозил псионику кулаком:  
 — Я ей всем обязан. Я всем обязан вообще своему рождению. Оно дало мне возможность увидеть Альтернию целиком, как бы со стороны, а не глазами низшего или высшего, или среднего. Если бы я был такой же, как ты, сидели бы мы сейчас оба внутри корабля Её Имперской, как дураки.  
 — Ага. А так мы сидим, как дураки, в чужой мельнице без еды и денег. Никакого сравнения, просто небо и земля.  
Небо и земля.  
Псионик слабо улыбнулся.  
 — Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
 — Я могу рассказать тебе, как спасти таких, как ты.  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
  
Это была опасная попытка, игра, которая не стоила свеч. Тролли в жёлтой униформе, которым он пытался втолковать, что им следует немедленно бросить службу, подняли его на смех. Камней у них не было, зато они могли донести на него командованию. Псионик не знал, сделали они это, или нет. Он тупо смотрел на вздувшиеся узлы вен на их руках, видел, как кто-то сплёвывает на мостовую сгусток жёлтой крови, и в висках начинало привычно ломить — воспоминание о боли от первого настоящего полёта.  
Эти ребята не были новичками, как он.  
(дрянь-дребедень)  
Они не могли никуда бежать.  
Не знали, куда.  
И не хотели знать.  
  
В городе троллей с нефритовой кровью их приняли благосклонно. Более чем. В нефритовых кварталах жили почти одни женщины, и в городах тоже — и там обычно всё было очень чистым, ухоженным, ярким. Красивым. Приятным.  
 — Тролль-люсус, которая меня растила, живёт в каком-то таком месте, — заговорщическим шёпотом сообщил Лишённый Знака на ухо псионику.  
 — Надеюсь, не прямо в таком.  
Псионик перестал смеяться и очень решительно постучал в дверь дома, на окнах которого висели сочные красные драпировки. Свет из окон розовыми квадратами падал на мостовую.  
Им открыли две девушки, закивали головами, заулыбались, зазвали внутрь. Псионик мысленно уже расстался со всеми деньгами, которые они со странником добывали случайной работой в городах, попрошайничеством и (иногда) воровством. Лишённый Знака потоптался в дверях, но, смирившись с неизбежным, обнял одну из девушек. Всё в этом доме было в драпировках, у псионика перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна.  
(мы будем кричать)  
Когда псионик поднимался по лестнице в комнату вслед за девушкой, он услышал за соседней дверью подрагивающий, но уверенный голос:  
 — Я очень уважаю то, чем вы занимаетесь. В платоническом смысле уважаю, ну и в другом тоже, но вы должны знать, это — не обязательно. Тролли с нефритовой кровью не обязаны всю жизнь ходить за личинками или, да, да, пожалуйста, да.  
Ради некоторых вещей в жизни действительно стоит сбегать из армии, подумал псионик.  
Девушка снимала с себя платье, пританцовывая. У неё было нефритового цвета щупальце, её округлые белые бёдра мягко покачивались, девушка улыбалась клыкастой улыбкой и целовала псионика в угол рта, в шею, в ладони. Он снял с себя жёлтую униформу и обнял девушку. Его щупальце скользнуло между белых бёдер, переплелось с нефритовым, девушка тихо застонала, вскинула вверх руки, её острые когти прошлись по плечам псионика.  
Он перестал думать — и стал только чувствовать, и это было хорошо.  
Уже много дней подряд у него вообще не болела голова.  
  
 — Знаешь, а я когда-то всерьёз думал, что мне с моей кровью светит только целибат. Ну, знаешь. Чтобы не позориться.  
Лишённый Знака сидел на валуне и сосредоточенно штопал подошву убитого сапога. При этом он, как обычно, разговаривал, прерываясь только на откусывание суровой нитки.  
Псионик пил воду и слушал, время от времени лениво вставляя пару слов.  
 — Да ну тебя. Всю жизнь жить с бледными квадрантами?..  
Странник грязно выругался — игла воткнулась ему в палец. А псионик вдруг спросил:  
 — У тебя есть мойрейл?  
Лишённый Знака покачал своей лохматой головой и серьёзно ответил:  
 — Нет. У меня есть ты.  
  
Они увидели её одновременно: клинок сверкнул, как молния. Она отобрала у них дорожные сумки и фляги, вывернула все карманы и, недовольная, скрылась в лесу. Лишённый Знака остался на тракте — потирать ушибленный затылок и горевать о пропавших вещах, а псионик смог догнать её. Извиваясь всем телом в лучах его силы — синих и красных, — она скалила клыки и рычала, почти как зверь.  
Её называли Отшельница, Дикарка. Она была очень, очень глупой, как считал псионик, и очень, очень красивой, как считал Лишённый Знака.  
Она пошла за ними — за ним.  
Теперь в дома с алыми драпировками на окнах псионик заглядывал один, потому что у безумного проповедника была Ученица. Глупой она, конечно, не была. Она записывала всё, что говорил Лишённый Знака. Она любила его слова — и его самого.  
 — Прочитай, — просила она — и он читал и ругался, и объяснял, что нужно исправить, и спрашивал, почему, почему она поняла не так.  
(не лги)  
Иногда псионик хотел уйти от них — они всё время были вместе, два безумца, слишком много. Он родился не таким, как все, она выросла не такой — и тоже видела Альтернию целиком, не поделенную на касты и категории. Они никак не могли решить, в какой квадранте должны состоять, и ненавидели друг друга по несколько раз за ночь, а потом, тихим днём, в общей комнате какой-нибудь ночлежки, псионик слышал, как они любят друг друга — беззлобно и нежно.  
Ученица охотилась на зверей и чужие кошельки, и псионик не знал тролля бесстрашнее, чем она. Он и сам полюбил её — и она спросила однажды:  
 — У тебя есть мойрейл?  
 — Нет, — ответил псионик, — у меня есть ты.  
  
Лишённый Знака родился не таким, как все, его Ученица выросла не такой, как все — в этом не было ничьей заслуги, это решила воля случая. Псионик тайно гордился собой — он  _стал_  не таким, как все, принял решение. Гордился тайно — потому что слишком хорошо помнил, как именно он  _стал_. Гордиться на самом деле было нечем, и никакого решения он не принимал.  
Он рассказал об этом Лишённому Знака, и тот не ответил ничего, просто молча обнял псионика.   
Они вернулись однажды на торговую площадь городка в горах — на мокрые дорожные камни налипли оранжевые листья, Ученица подбирала их и плела венок, Лишённый Знака огрызался на каждое её слово, а псионика разбирало любопытство.  
(что теперь)  
Горожане встречали их — как корабли флота Её Имперской, только без криков и шума. Их устроили на ночлег в чистом, большом доме, где собрались все, кто хотел услышать его слово.  
(слушай)  
 — Альтерния — это не ваш город, и даже не Империя, Альтерния огромна и удивительна, и на ней есть место всем нам. Мы все свободны выбирать свой путь, и если кто-то позовёт вас идти с ним милю, идите с ним две.  
(не позволяй своей крови)  
 — Узнавайте новое, спрашивайте обо всём. Будьте мудрыми и простыми, не бойтесь ничего — не смотрите на горизонт, смотрите на то, что за горизонтом.  
(открой глаза)  
(ты умрёшь)  
  
Их было трое — трое троллей-изгнанников, троллей-гостей, которых гнали с порога, которым открывали двери, снова открывали, и опять, пока они не поняли, что на самом деле их уже не трое.  
Не таких, как все.  
Их больше.  
(магии не существует)  
 — Это почти как армия, — сказал псионик.  
Лишённый Знака покачал головой.  
 — Эти идиоты не против нас, но это же не значит, что они за нас.  
Он произносил слово «идиоты» как-то особенно мягко.  
 — А может быть, ты и прав. Тролли не могут решать дела миром, и когда-нибудь нам придётся идти друг на друга войной. И тогда мы победим, потому что мы правы.  
(не лги)  
  
У них действительно была армия, и как тролль, видевший армию Её Имперской, псионик мог сказать, что армия эта была никчёмная. Против высших каст у них никаких шансов не было. И тогда Лишённый Знака решил, что должен поговорить с кем-нибудь из высших, и, стоя рядом с ним в огромной зале, освещённой чадящими медными светильниками, псионик радовался, что Ученица не знает об этой затее.  
Ох, как она будет зла, если их сейчас тут придушат.  
Лишённый Знака говорил — высшие молчали. Высокая, худая женщина с фиалковыми глазами и огромными рогами, широкоплечий и угрюмый мужчина в синем плаще, сидящий у её ног — они молча и прямо смотрели на проповедника, за спиной которого горел огонь в очаге. Глаза его горели ярче, чем этот огонь, и псионик подумал, что ему жаль Ученицу — но не жаль сейчас умереть.  
(если ты не поднимешь корабль в воздух)  
Они выжили — в них даже не бросили ни единого камня, просто дослушали и проводили со двора пустыми взглядами, в которых не было понимания. Так же на псионика смотрели новобранцы, одетые в жёлтую униформу. Иногда он верил, что в армии Её Имперской всем рулевым просто промывают мозги.

(дрянь-дребедень)  
А ему забыли промыть мозги.  
А потом забыли и его самого.  
 — Рассказать ей, как думаешь? — спросил Лишённый Знака, когда они тихо шли по улице, сплошь состоящей из массивных, каменных фасадов, в опасной близости от высших — и рассвета.  
Псионик кивнул.  
(у меня есть ты)  
  
Лишённый Знака был прав всегда — был он прав и тогда, когда говорил про войну. Она началась — и закончилась очень быстро, как все войны, которые вели тролли. Как все войны, которые вели тролли, она закончилась полной победой — одних троллей над другими.  
Псионик был солдатом и магом, и сражался до тех пор, пока не оказался в каменном мешке тюрьмы, откуда даже такие, как он, не могли выбраться. Оттуда даже высшие выбраться не могли. Никто не мог — пока Её Имперская Снисходительность не позволяла своим палачам и надзирателям убить пленника. Надзиратели, тролли с кобальтовыми нашивками на рукавах, были хуже всего. Когда псионик первый раз попытался сбежать, тролль-надзиратель приложил руку к виску, и впервые за много дней псионик схватился за голову и заорал.

(мы не будем вас бить)  
(мы не будем на вас кричать)  
Они выживут, думал псионик.  
Они не здесь.  
Пусть они будут где-то далеко отсюда.  
(иди с ним две)  
  
В Ученице было столько же ярости, сколько любви, и ещё два раза по столько — горя. Толпа — такая же, как на любой площади, в любом городе, любого цвета, — плотным кольцом стояла вокруг неё. Ученица плакала, сидя на земле, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
(открой глаза и смотри)  
Лишённый Знака был мёртв. Он умер нелепой, смешной и напрасной смертью, погиб в войне, которая завершилась, не успев начаться.  
Высшие убили его — и тех, кто был с ним.  
(против нас)  
Ученица подумала, что она очень, очень глупая. Она должна была догадаться, что их всегда было трое — не таких, как все, и что трое — это не армия. Их не предали. От них не отвернулись. С ними просто по-настоящему никогда никого не было, и она это знала.  
 — На самом деле это даже хорошо, — сказала она однажды. — Я не хочу ни с кем тебя делить. Твои слова, пусть они будут только твои — и ещё мои, понимаешь?  
Странник, конечно, не понимал.  
А теперь он был мёртв. Перед смертью он кричал, долго кричал о том, как ненавидит Альтернию, такую огромную и такую свободную, и такую слепую. Раскалённые кандалы, в которые забрали руки странника, горели огнём, таким же, как его красные глаза.  
Потом они потухли — кандалы и глаза.  
И стало темно — Ученица закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.  
(аааа)  
  
 — Зачем я здесь? — Псионик стоял на коленях и видел только колени — узкие, обтянутые чёрной тканью с пурпурными полосами. Её Имперские колени, видимо.  
 — Ты здесь, чтобы работать, — вопреки мифам, Её Имперский голос был не громовой, а вполне приятный. Звонкий, текучий, как вода в ручье. Псионик поднял голову и увидел её — низкий рост, высокие рога, чёрные локоны, рассыпанные по плечам, по трону, свернувшиеся у ног. Имперская красота.  
 — У тебя был очень долгий отпуск, парень, — улыбнулась Снисходительность.  
 — Его нужно отработать. К счастью, у тебя есть прекрасная возможность... — она махнула рукой, обвела сводчатый потолок, балки, переборки, вентили, и псионик вдруг догадался, что Снисходительность сидит не на троне, а на обычном стуле, и он сам вовсе не во дворце — он на флагмане.  
В рабочем помещении рулевых.  
(гравитации не существует)  
— ...начать прямо сегодня. Прямо здесь.  
Псионик подумал, что ему жаль Ученицу, которую вновь зовут Дикаркой, и жаль странника, которого теперь зовут Страдальцем, и что он хочет сейчас одного — умереть.  
Но это была бы милость.  
Это была бы не Снисходительность.  
Её Имперская обняла псионика за плечи.  
(ты умрёшь)  
Она подвела его к клубку пурпурных проводов — центру управления флагманом — и приказала поднять её корабль в воздух.  
Псионик помотал головой и развёл руки в стороны (провода заскользили по рукам, по ногам, забрались за уши, опутали голову) — корабль Её Имперской Снисходительности медленно оторвался от земли.  
  
(слушай)  
Снаружи грохотал гром, лиловые грозовые тучи носились по небу, ветер срывал листья с деревьев, с венка Дикарки. Она успела вернуться в свою пещеру до того, как начался дождь. Он шумел, как толпа на площади, ровно и мерно что-то шептал. Дикарка окунула пальцы в кровь убитого зверя и сказала:  
 — Кто позовёт вас идти с ним милю, идите с ним две.  
Буквы на стене были красными. Дикарка бездумно поцеловала свои пальцы и снова окунула их в кровь, и снова сказала:  
 — Не смотрите на горизонт, смотрите на то, что за горизонтом.  
Кровь в деревянной плошке кончилась, и Дикарка вытерла руки об одежду. У неё отняли все её записи, но не отняли жизнь, и она посвятит её слову.  
Слово — это всё, что у неё осталось.  
Она поделится им с каждым.  
(смотри)  
  
Старый трактирщик запер погреб и собрался отправиться спать, но с лестницы кубарем скатились двое — высокая, крепкая женщина в кожаном камзоле и тролль с огромными рогами и широченной улыбкой. Оба требовали выпивки, и немедленно. Трактирщик проклял свою долгую жизнь, старые кости и несносных постояльцев и поплёлся отпирать погреб.  
 — Какой же разговор без бутылки, возлюбленный мой, — хохотала женщина. Таких странных троллей трактирщик ещё не встречал, хотя был стариком портовым, и многих чудаков успел перевидать (а скольких вышвырнул за дверь — не перечесть просто). На поясе у неё висела сабля, а одна рука была, кажется, в металлической перчатке. Когда она схватила бутылку, пальцы громко звякнули о горлышко.  
Её собеседник радостно потёр руки. Он был взрослый, но напоминал тролля-мальчишку.  
 — Разливай, Маркиза. Я тебе намерен рассказать один секрет!  
(слушай)  
 — Это какой же? — Маркиза расстегнула камзол. Трактирщик смирился с тем, что не выспится, и подбросил дров в очаг. Теперь он клевал носом за стойкой.  
Тролль с огромными рогами и мальчишеской улыбкой наклонился к самому лицу Маркизы. Она высунула язык и быстро провела им по губам. Собеседник на провокацию не поддался, и с серьёзным лицом прошептал:  
 — Я затеял восстание против высших кровей.  
Маркиза захлопала ресницами.  
(против нас)  
 — Возлюбленный мой, и что мне делать в таком случае? Бежать в страхе за свою жизнь? Идти за тобой, воевать глупую войну?  
 — Сама решай.  
 — Ты знаешь ответ.  
Маркиза откинулась на стуле и ударом железных пальцев выбила из бутылки пробку.  
(иди с ним две)


End file.
